flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 20
(You've got two in a row now. :P) Bluekit wriggled as Streampaw groomed him. --The Ash Falls Down 19:18, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw sighed. "Swiftkit?" she asked, glancing around for the black and white shekit. "Swiftkit?!?" Swiftkit barreled into her mother from behind, throwing the recovering queen forward. "Your eyes!" Streampaw gasped. "You openned your eyes! Oh, Swiftkit, they're beautiful!" The shekit blinked her brilliant blue eyes up at her mother, whose deep blue eyes reflected hers. "So much like your mother..." I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 20:00, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Gingerblossom purred. "You'll make a great mother, Streampaw," she meowed. Flamekit got up and yawned. "Can we go outside?" she mewed hopefully. Gingerblossom shook her head. "You already had quite an adventure, Flamekit," she meowed sternly. Gingerblossom was very tired...again Thunderheart 20:03, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Yes," Blossomstripe purred, wrapping her tail around Thunderheart and nudging him closer to her. "I will be your mate." Mottlespots gazed outside of the FlameClan border blankly, pricking his ears alertly as a scent trudged into his nostrils. Flamestar22 20:07, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart purred as he took in her warmth. He looked up at the night sky, and saw his mother looking down on him from StarClan. I'll make you proud, I promise! He looked at Blossomstripe. "Nothing will seperate us. Not even death, Blossomstripe," he promised Thunderheart 20:10, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Who are you?" Mottlespots snarled, flaring his nostrols. The cat let out a chuckle, whirling around to stand in front of him. "I'm Zaffie, a Loner, but don't think I'm here for a fight." Flamestar22 20:15, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart looked the beautiful night sky again. Blazepelt was gone, but he knew that she was still watching over him. His heart ached as he remembered her, and he leaned closer into Blossomstripe's comforting warmth and love. Thunderheart 20:17, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Where's Frozenstream?" Streampaw asked, shooting out of the nursery. "His kits have started openning their eyes!" I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 20:40, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk turned towards Streampaw. "He's out of camp, but I thought he'd be back by now," she mewed. "I asked him to take that body of that DarkClan spike to the border." She didn't bother to tell Streampaw that the DarkClan cat had been her sister, because no cat needed to know. That's my secret, and mine alone. --The Ash Falls Down 21:09, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "If you don't want trouble, I suggest you leave before you lose an ear," Snarled Mottlespots. Smoestrike sniffed the air, whipping around to see two cats in the distance. Zaffie narrowed her eyes, meeting Mottlespot's cold gaze. "Two will become one, and both will fall." Flamestar22 21:16, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream jumped at the fox, and landed on its back. He felt the fox trying to push him off, but he dug his claws into its pelt, causing it to howl in pain. "Get off FlameClan territory!" he hissed at it, as he swiped at his pelt, and giving it a scratch mark along its flank. --The Ash Falls Down 21:18, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Fine then, excuse me!" Streampaw ran out of cat. She scented the air, smelling fox and Frozenstream. "My love! I'll save you!" She plunged out beside Frozenstream. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 21:24, April 17, 2015 (UTC) The fox turned around, snapping at Frozenstream as he batted out with his hindpaws. The tortoiseshell kit that was hidden in the log crept backwards, watching with fear swirling in her gaze. - Acornheart stepped away, his tail whisking as he began to head towards camp. Disappointment weighed like a stone in his belly, but the tom refused to let it overcome him. Ripple of MoonClan 21:22, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream hissed as the fox bit him, losing his balance, and falling over. The fox snapped at Frozenstream again, and he quickly rolled over to dodge it. In this time, Frozenstream quickly scrambled to his paws, and swiped at the nose of the fox. --The Ash Falls Down 21:25, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Frozenstream!!!" Streampaw screeched. "I won't let you hurt my mate, you stupid fox!" She leaped forward, landing a blow with her claws. The fox swung her off, its claws creating deep scratches on her flank. Streampaw remained on the ground, groaning. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 21:31, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Streampaw!" Frozenstream hissed. "Why are you out here for? What about our kits - and you don't know how to fight!" His swipe at the fox's nose connected, and fox backed away, howling, but then it launched a fresh attack as it aimed for Streampaw. "No!" he hissed, as he leapt at the fox once more, and landed on its back again. --The Ash Falls Down 21:33, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Don't talk riddles to me," Snarled Mottlespots, baring his fangs. He unsheathed his claws, narrowing his eyes. Smokestrike spotted the fox, his eyes widening his eyes. He scrabbled around to stand beside Frozenstream. "Now leave before I give you some scars to remember!" He snarled, baring his teeth at the fox. Flamestar22 21:42, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Get- away- from- here," Frozenstream panted, as the fox tried to get him off again. He swiped at the fox's eyes, and missed, and in that moment of distraction, the fox threw him off again. This time, he sighed as he lay on the ground, and then the pain of his scratches hit him. Great StarClan... These wounds are painful! (Frozemstream is so naïve :3) --The Ash Falls Down 21:45, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Riverclaw heard comotion and dashed off, Foxpaw at his heels. Riverclaw saw the fox and skidded to a halt, but Foxpaw kept running and jumped on its face, raking it with his claws. "Get off our territory, idiot!" he screemed. Thunderheart 21:46, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Get away from my Clanmate!" Snarled Smokestrike, his eyes showing pain and anger. He jumped at the fox, quickly slashing at it's flank to leave massive scars. Flamestar22 21:46, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart heard comotion, but couldn't do anything about it. He was tired and weak from injury. Thunderheart 21:48, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream staggered to his paws, and watched as his Clanmates went and attacked the fox. He moved off to the side, and started to lick at his wounds. --The Ash Falls Down 21:48, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Foxpaw scratched one of the fox's eyes and the fox yelped. Thunderheart 21:50, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Zaffie flattenend her ears, giving Mottlespots an awkward look. "Everyone needs riddles, even the most stubborn of cats. They may be hard to understand, but in the future, you will understand." Flamestar22 21:51, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Back at camp, Bluekit mewed shrilly. Where had Streampaw gone??? --The Ash Falls Down 21:52, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit, looking willy and proud, stomped out of the Nursery. He sniffed the air, wrinkling his nose at the stench of the fox. Flamestar22 21:53, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Don't go far!" Gingerblossom meowed to Whitekit. Sandkit padded after Whitekit. "We won't," she promised. ----Thunderheart limped to the warrior den and fell asleep. Thunderheart 21:55, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit felt something soft tickle her nose, and she sneezed. --The Ash Falls Down 21:55, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Sandkit looked around the clearing. "It's so big!" she meowed. Thunderheart 21:57, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit brushed his tail by Silverkit's nose again. --The Ash Falls Down 21:58, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Ew, that fox smells like death," Murmered Whitekit, his voice shrill and squeaky. "Whatever," Snarled Mottlespots, rolling his eyes. "Now leave, or there will be problems." Flamestar22 21:59, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream finished licking his wounds, and stood up so that he could help fight off the fox again. --The Ash Falls Down 22:00, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Sandkit nodded. "We should go back inside. I don't want to make Flamekit feel bad," Thunderheart 22:02, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream swiped at the fox, catching its muzzle, and making it bleed. --The Ash Falls Down 22:03, April 17, 2015 (UTC) The fox kept trying to fling Foxpaw off its muzzle, but Foxpaw hung on tight. The fox began yelping madly. "You will die, fox!" the Somali apprentice yowled. Thunderheart 22:18, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit sneezed again. --The Ash Falls Down 22:23, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw screamed, "The kits are fine! I came to tell you that they started opening their eyes!" She pushed herself up, watching quietly. "This fox won't go!" She let out a battle cry and started running at it, collapsing and fainting halfway across from blood loss. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 22:29, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Foxpaw blinded the fox completely. The fox ran off, afraid, running into things as it went. Thunderheart 22:30, April 17, 2015 (UTC) "Streampaw!" Frozenstream lifted hs mate onto his back, and moved her away from the battle scene. --The Ash Falls Down 22:32, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Foxpaw, head held high, pranced off to camp with Riverclaw, who was staring back into the woods. Once at the camp, Foxpaw began gloating about how he had won. Thunderheart 22:33, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw didn't respond. She had fainted from blood loss, and she would die if her wounds wern't treated. As always, Wrenflight had smelled Streampaw's scent and followed it, carrying a bundle of herbs. He spotted Frozenstream and placed cobwebs on Streampaw's scratches before pausing to make a mix of herbs for her wounds. I know I did the right thing ''but no one''would ever understand 22:45, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Adderpaw looked watched as Foxpaw gloated. Would Foxpaw become a warrior before him? ----Brokenface praised Foxpaw. "Good job, youngster," he rasped. Brokenface seemed to be getting much older as time went. Foxpaw puffed out his chest and held his head high. "I did more than good. I was great," he gloated. Adderpaw had enough of Foxpaw. He walked over to Wrenflight. "How can I help?" he meowed, hoping to be useful. Thunderheart 22:53, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream sighed with relief. "Thank you, Wrenflight..." --The Ash Falls Down 00:35, April 18, 2015 (UTC) A small, multi-colored head peaked from under the log. The she-kit gasped as she scented all of the blood, running in a desperate escape. She hooked her paw on a tendril, falling onto the ground as she tripped. Ripple of MoonClan 00:45, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "No prob," Wrenflight muttered as he mixed herbs. "Adderpaw, there's nothing you can do to help Streampaw." He plastered his mixture onto Streampaw's wounds, giving her a lick of hope on her shoulder. "She should be okay. Can you check for others, Frozenstream? I scent a kit.." I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 00:57, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike whirled around to the mangled scent. "Birchstar?" He sniffed once again, but the scent had strangely disappeared. Flamestar22 01:05, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Wrenflight continued with his task. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 01:11, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream tasted the air. "Yeah, I do smell a kit," he mewed. "Two, actually. One is from that kit who snuck out of the camp, and the other - actually, I don't recognize the other scent..." His voice trailed away into silence. --The Ash Falls Down 03:11, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "Two?" Wrenflight glanced up from where he was placing his herb mixture on Streampaw's wounds. "Please, investigate while I treat Streampaw." I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 11:13, April 18, 2015 (UTC) A large brown and greyish figure stood in camp, alongside a ginger and white she-cat. Emberpaw sighed, flattening her ears. "Stormpaw? Can I train with you? It seems like Cloudflight has been ignoring me lately.." Blossomstripe sat at the edge of the border, her tail thumping against the ground. Stormstrike lifted his head in suprise, his voice in a yowl. "Birchstar, Cardinalblaze! You've returned!" Flamestar22 11:47, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight walked out of the medicine den, feeling better. "Emberpaw!" She called. The Song Of Silence 12:28, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw got silent for a moment. She sighed, rising to her paws. "Coming.." She gunted. After arriving to stand beside Cloudflight, she gaze him an icy glare. "Why haven't we trained?" Flamestar22 12:29, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight returned the glare. "If you didn't notice."she hissed. "I fainted in the middle of camp!" The Song Of Silence 12:31, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "Okay, okay, geez. I just wondered.." Muttered Emberpaw, staring off into the distance. Her whiskers twitched, her fur bristling. Flamestar22 12:53, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Duskwhisper nervously approached Cloudflight. "Erm...Are you ok, Cloudflight?"---- Stormpaw raced to his mother and father, tackling both at them once and nuzzling their chins, both of them pinned under the massive apprentice. Since their disappearance, he had grown to a massive height, and had grown quite powerful. "Mother, Father!!"---- Cardinalblaze yelped in alarm as her son pinned her and her mate, only to find herself purring softly. "Oh my son...How you've grown...!"Silverstar 13:48, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "Icekit! Bluekit! Silverkit" Swiftkit yowled as she ran outside. "There's a strange cat here!" She sprinted over to the strange shecat. "Hi!" she squeaked. "I'm Swiftkit!" She blinked up at Cardinalblaze, smiling. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 14:19, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit flared his nostrils, awakening from deep sleep. He let out a small moan, rolling over to stand on his paws. "Huh?" He mewled, his sigh blurry and his voice echoing shakily. Birchstar flattenend his ears as cats crowded him, purring at the sigh of his Clan. Emberpaw paused, turning away from Cloudflight to run straight to Cardinalblaze. "Mom, dad!" Shadowpaw followed the crowd, sitting in the backround. Hmph, why couldn't Birchstar just stay here and wait for Cardinalblaze to come back instead of waiting for the Clan in chaos..? ''Flamestar22 14:31, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "I think so."she murmured. The Song Of Silence 14:45, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze let out a warm purr, nuzzling Emberpaw gently, only to find Scarletpaw pressed against her side. "Thank StarClan you two are alright!"---- Hiddenshade raced to Birchstar, giving his leader/friend a friendly cuff around the ear. "If I was an elder, you would've given me a heart attack Birchstar! What happened? We had a DarkClan issue while you were gone, 'killed one of them." The deputy reported, standing tall as he addressed his leader.---- Duskwhisper nodded at Cloudflight. "Good to know...Um...Would you like to go hunting or something...?"'Silverstar' 15:23, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight nodded. "Yeah. That'd be great." April Showers bring May Flowers (Nice sig) "You too! I was worried sick!" Emberpaw squealed, pressing her face into her mothers fur. Birchstar flattenend his ears. "Heh, no need to be so worried," He meowed, brushing some dirt off of his pelt with a paw. "I went out to look for my mate, I was only gone for two moons." Emberpaw looked at the two cats, Cloudflight and Duskwhisper. "Can I come too? I haven't hunted in a while." Flamestar22 15:48, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart limped out of the warrior den to see Birchstar and Cardinalblaze. Too tired to speak, he nodded and purred in satisfaction. He couldn't have beared to see the clan in the state of depression that it was in any longer. Longleg raced over to the returning couple. "You're back!" he meowed. Gingerblossom, with Flamekit, Whitekit, and Sandkit, poked her head out of the nursery. Flamekit and Sandkit raced over to see Birchstar. "Are you Birchstar?" Sandkit mewed, curious. Thunderheart 16:15, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "I am," The leader purred, placing his tail-tip on his mate's shoulder. He looked over at the Warriors that stood before him. Blossomstripe watched the crowd pile the camp. ''What was going on? ''She then leaped into the middle of the crowd, gasping as she saw Birchstar. "Birchstar! I'm so glad you're back!!" Flamestar22 16:37, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Flamekit and Sandkit gasped. "Wow! So where were you? Did you shred any DarkClan cats? How many did you kill? What was it like?" Flamekit demanded, pacing. Sandkit looked back at Whitekit. "Whitekit, it's Birchstar!" Thunderheart 16:39, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze cringed in pain. She had never told Birchstar...---- Mapleshine trotted after Longleg, gently brushing against his side. "Welcome back, Birchstar!"----- Duskwhisper shifted.'Silverstar' 16:54, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw ran up to Cardinalblaze and Birchstar. " We missed you! Welcome back!" She purred loudly. 'Icyclaw11' 16:57, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit rubbed his eyes with a paw, looking sleepily up at Birchstar. "Hi!" He squealed. "I'm Whitekit!" Birchstar gave the three kits a warm glare. He chuckled, giving his mate a purr. "No, I didn't kill any DarkClan cats," He meowed. Whitekit gave Birchstar a disappointed meow. "Then, where'd you go?" Birchstar flattenend his ears, looking down at the kits. "I went to the Twolegplace. I went there to find my mate, but this is no time for stories, kits." Birchstar had finally been happy again, and everything was back to normal. Or so he thought. Flamestar22 16:57, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf approached Cardinalblaze, her eyes narrowed sharply. "No," she began quickly. "This is certainly no time for stories. C'mon Cardinalblaze, let's get you lying down in my den, this isn't good."'Silverstar' 17:00, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Flamekit snorted. "Did you scare off any puny kittypets?" she meowed. But then she remembered Louis. What if Birchstar hurt him...? She pushed the thought away and glared at Whitekit. "Go back to mother, Whitekit! You're a disgrace!" she shouted. Thunderheart heard her and limped out of the warrior den, glaring and Flamekit. "Flamekit, go back to Gingerblossom, now!" he ordered. He had enough of the torment of smaller cats. Flamekit stood indignified. "Why should I listen to you?" Thunderheart 17:02, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar, who hadn't eaten for two moons, looked pale and thin. "Birchstar, are you okay?" Blossomstripe asked, running alongside the two cats. Birchstar flopped down beside his mate, resting his head on his paws before a crack emerged from his belly. He let out a quiet cough, and moaned afterwards. "I'm.. F-fine." Whitekit flattenend his ears. "Don't be such a bully, Flamekit! You're acting like a Kittypet!" Flamestar22 17:05, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Frostleaf lay Cardinalblaze down, a paw on her belly. "Hmph, why didn't you tell us earlier before you ran off? Now they're dead." The Medicine Cat sighed as Cardinalblaze began to give birth. "I-I was captured!" Cardinalblaze snapped.'Silverstar' 17:07, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Flamekit snorted and looked away. Gingerblossom grabbed her by the scruff and took her to the nursery. Thunderheart, who was still sore, limped off to the warrior den, only to fall asleep right in front of it. Thunderheart 17:09, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar paused for a moment, lifting his head in a jolt. "Who's dead!?" Blossomstripe padded towards Thunderheart, giving him a small, playful shove. "Hey, wake up you big lug. We don't have time to lay around all day." Flamestar22 17:11, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart's eyes shot open, agony in his gaze. "N-no..." he muttered, before Vualuzal took control. Owlfur did the same, and Lilarus took control of her. The two got up and walked like zombies out of camp, not talking. Thunderheart 17:16, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "..Thunderheart?" Blossomstripe stuttered, hurrying after him. "Is everything okay?" Birchstar's gaze met his mate's. "What is Frostleaf talking about, my love?" Flamestar22 17:19, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart and Owlfur had pelted at top speed into DarkClan territory. Both of the cats smelled of death, though they were living. A strange demonic presence was surrounding them. They were already in DarkClan camp. Thunderheart 17:21, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe, scared for Thunderheart, darted after him. "Owlfur, Thunderheart, come back! You'll get shredded, stop!" As she neared the DarkClan border, she gasped, noticing their eyes were dull and lifeless. ''They're.. posessed... ''Flamestar22 17:27, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "You're kits, you're ones that are -well, kind of were- on the way." Frostleaf responded as she shooed cats and the leader outside of hte Medicine Cat den.'Silverstar' 17:28, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw smiled at Stormpaw warmly. She was happy to see him happy. She had just noticed how big he'd gotten. She stared at Thunderheart and Owlfur. What was going on? 'Icyclaw11' 17:30, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Moments later, Thunderheart and Owlfur were pelting at full speed to FlameClan territory. Thunderheart slammed into Blossomstripe, his gaze clouded by fear. Owlfur ran staight into FlameClan camp. She fell over backward. Foxpaw raced over to her. "You okay?" he meowed. Thunderheart 17:31, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe saw the two cats dart back into camp. "Are you two okay?" She stammered, panting heavily. Birchstar flattenend his ears. "No!" He screeched. "Who did this to you?! Who killed our kits!?" Flamestar22 17:32, April 18, 2015 (UTC) At the end of her struggles, three motionless kittens lay at Cardinalblaze's belly, two ginger and one a brown tabby. "...Fallenstar. He took over his son's body." Cardinalblaze murmured mournfully as the elders took her kits away to burry them. Stormpaw let out a mournful yowl, while Scarletpaw shook her head slowly.'Silverstar' 17:34, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart, who was bleeding because he reopened his wounds, fainted of blood loss. Owlfur was hiding in Foxpaw's pelt. Thunderheart 17:35, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw padded over to Frostleaf's den. When she saw the three dead kittens near Cardinalblaze's belly, she signed very mournfully. Her eyes watered. She didn't want to see any kind of death. A tear almost came but didn't. She forced herself not to cry. She choked on sadness, welling up in her chest. 'Icyclaw11' 17:45, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Foxpaw, uncomfortable and a bit embarassed, stepped aside. "What happened?" he asked Owlfur. "I don't know! One second, I was basking, and the other, I was in the middle of DarkClan camp!" she shouted. Thunderheart 17:47, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw flattened his ears angrily. He should've told somebody about his mother being pregnant, he should've...It was all his fault.'Silverstar' 17:49, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Foxpaw snorted. "How could that have happened? You aren't telling me you were posessed, are you? Don't be a mouse-brain!" he spat and trotted off. Owlfur stood alone, staring at her paws. First, Longleg abandoned her, and now Foxpaw? Would she ever find a mate? She pushed the thought away. She had to help the clan. She pulled herself and saw Thunderheart, laying in the clearing, unconcious (ugh spelling). "Puny, helpless kit," she spat. Thunderheart 17:54, April 18, 2015 (UTC) (Owlfur could fit Mottlespots as a mate so well.) "Hey, leave him alone!" Snarled Blossomstripe, charging at Owlfur and knocking her down. "You have no right to insult your Clanmates when they have done nothing!" Flamestar22 18:21, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong looked around. "I'm going to hunt. Anyone car to join?" '~Darkshine903'' 18:39, April 18, 2015 (UTC)'' Sunstorm blinked at Birchstar in confusion. "Helllo? Did you not just hear your mate?" The somali she-cat mumbled, watching Stormpaw and Scarletpaw as they mourned.Silverstar' 18:41, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Birchstar, who was in a daze, shook his head quickly. "That murderer!" He scowled, his eyes narrowed to slits. ''He has gone to far, to far! ''Emberpaw sat beside her siblings, mourning. "It'll be okay, guys.. atleast we have three new siblings.." She tried to comfort them by talking confidently, but it only came out as a mumble. Flamestar22 18:46, April 18, 2015 (UTC) (Lel) Owlfur let out a yelp and glared at Blossomstripe. "Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" she challenged. Thunderheart regained his conciousness and got up. He saw Blossomstripe and Owlfur, but was, again, too exhausted to do anything. He felt useless. Overexherted, he fell asleep right where he was standing...again. Thunderheart 19:18, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "Well, for one, I can easily stop you," The she-cat murmered, stepping off of Owlfur and hissing. "Now leave him alone. You would be exhausted if you've been fighting for your life all day, no?" Flamestar22 19:41, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Owlfur grunted, snorted, grumbled, then walked away. Meanwhile, Thunderheart began snoring loudly. Sandkit walked up to him and playfully poked him, then bounded away. Thunderheart made no movement, except for the peaceful rise and fall of his flank. The small, lithe black-furred tom was fast asleep. Thunderheart 19:45, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe smiled, looking down at her sleeping mate. ''It'll all be over soon. ''She thought, flattening her ears. She lied down, resting her head at her mates side. Flamestar22 20:22, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit ignored Swiftkit, and grunted. --The Ash Falls Down 20:24, April 18, 2015 (UTC) (Wrenflight's finished) Wrenflight carried the still unconscious Streampaw on his back as he walked into camp. "Frostleaf! Check on Streampaw soon! She's been attacked by a fox!" Swiftkit trotted up to him, worried. "Will my mother be alright?" The black tom nodded as he set the blue-gray queen down. Stormwillow had scented Birchstar and Cardinalblaze's scents together, and she steadily followed their scent into the medicine den. A mourning wail soon erupted from the silver tabby's throat. "I'm so sorry about the kits...At least Streampaw's kits haven't died..." I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 21:06, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Tired, Copperdusk padded into the warriors' den. --The Ash Falls Down 21:23, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "Can she come? Cloudflight asked Duskwhisper.. "She ''is ''my apprentice." April Showers bring May Flowers Copperdusk heaved herself into her nest, and fell asleep. --The Ash Falls Down 21:44, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw watched Cloudflight and Duskwhisper talk, flattening her ears. Birchstar sat beside his mate, his eyes closed and his ears pinned against his skull. "I'm so sorry, my love.. I wish there is something I could do.." Flamestar22 21:55, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream yawned, and flicked his tail. "Do I have to?' he complained. "I need to see Frostleaf about these wounds..." --The Ash Falls Down 21:57, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze shook her head slowly. "Don't worry about it...There is nothing we can do..." she sighed, closing her eyes as her head rested on her paws.---- Frostleaf, growing exhuasted from working all day, hurried over to the cat who called her.---- Duskwhisper shrugged, flattening his ears. "...Sure."'Silverstar' 21:59, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit climbed on Bluekit. --The Ash Falls Down 22:01, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw padded over to Cloudflight and Duskwhisper. "Any other cats we can take?" Birchstar sighed, resting alongside his mate. Flamestar22 22:05, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "Streampaw had her kits," Stormwillow blurted. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 22:04, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "I dont know."Cloudflight mewed. She looked at Duskwhisper. "Want do you think?" April Showers bring May Flowers 22:07, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit mewled in annoyance, and tried to shove Silverkit off of him. --The Ash Falls Down 22:08, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "I really don't care." Duskwhisper responded blandly, his gaze returning to his paws.'Silverstar' 22:10, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit purred triumphantly, and scrambled off Bluekit. --The Ash Falls Down 22:12, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "Is something wrong?"asked Cloudflight. April Showers bring May Flowers 22:13, April 18, 2015 (UTC) "No, no..." Duskwhisper responded quietly. ''Of course something's wrong, Flamestar's dead!Silverstar 22:14, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit grunted in reply, and curled up in a ball. He still hadn't opened his eyes. --The Ash Falls Down 22:15, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Stormwillow waited or a response from Birchstar and Cardinalblaze. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 22:19, April 18, 2015 (UTC) With a grunt, Birchstar lifted his head, lazily letting out a sigh. "Well, I'm glad their happy and healthy." He laid his head back down on his paws, feeling sick in his stomach. Flamestar22 22:32, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Birdsong sighed. "I guess I'll hunt by myself." ((Summary of what's happening?)) He padded out of camp,lifting his nkse for scent.~Darkshine903'' 22:52, April 18, 2015 (UTC)'' Cardinalblaze fell asleep.---- Sunstorm was confused, he tail tip twitching.Silverstar 22:59, April 18, 2015 (UTC) (Silver, if you don't mind, can we start a new Hidden pairing?.3.) Stormwillow shrugged and walked outside to watch Hiddenshade. "Hiddenshade…? May we speak in private?" She walked up to the black smoke tabby. "I-I have something to tell you..." I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 00:37, April 19, 2015 (UTC) (Again, he returns no feelings to any she-cat yet, she'll just be part of the triangle, and his response will be something like: ...Um, ok...?) Hiddenshade blinked, turning to the she-cat. "Hmmm?"Silverstar 00:38, April 19, 2015 (UTC) (She won't care; she'll have releif for not getting a glare (change that on his page) and be very depressed if she blows everything.) Stormwillow shifted her paws. "Hiddenshade…I'm really liking you..." I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 00:54, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk snored in her sleep. --The Ash Falls Down 03:15, April 19, 2015 (UTC) (YES NEW SIG ;D) Stormwillow waited for a response from Hiddenshade. Streampaw was placed in her nest by Wrenflight. When giventhe choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 11:34, April 19, 2015 (UTC) (Awesome!)Cloudflight rested her tail on Duskwhisper's shoulder. "Ok. If you want to talk about something, I'm here." April Showers bring May Flowers 11:50, April 19, 2015 (UTC) (YAY!) "So, when are we leaving?" Asked Emberpaw, giving her fur a good grooming. Birchstar rested his head on his paws, sickly shaking. Blossomstripe continued to rest beside Thunderheart, purring. Stormstrike sat in Camp, his tail-tip twitching. He grabbed a rabbit off of the fresh-kil pile, rising to his paws and heading into the Medicine Den. "Birchstar, you need to eat," He meowed, dropping the prey in front of him. Firestripe looked at Wolfclaw, yawning. "So, wanna go hunting?" Flamestar22 12:07, April 19, 2015 (UTC) "We can leave now if you want."mewed Cloudflight. April Showers bring May Flowers 12:09, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Wolfclaw glanced at her brother. "I'd love to!" When giventhe choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 12:11, April 19, 2015 (UTC) "Okay," Emberpaw meowed, sounding casual. Firestripe twitched his tail. His pale gaze met his brothers', and he remembered the good old times when they were kits and apprentices. ".. I'll race ya!" Quickly, he fled at top speed out into the forest, waiting for his brother to catch him. Flamestar22 12:15, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade blinked. Yet another she-cat chasing him? And, yet again, he didn't return any feelings, nothing new. "Um...Cool...?"---- Duskwhisper sighed. "Let's just get going now," ---- Stormpaw, his hunger growing as big as he was growing, found himself settling down with a whole rabbit to himself. Yay!Silverstar 14:04, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw twitched her tail, watching back at her brother, Stormpaw as she left. Shadowpaw at beside the fresh-kill pile, giving his brother a glance. "You don't need to hog the food, you know," He snapped, flattenening his ears. It seemed like he wasn't as wanted as Stormpaw was, and was never really given any attention from his father at all, nor his mentor. (lel, Breezepelt moment) Flamestar22 14:33, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Mudlog sat beside Oliveheart, resting his head on his paws. "Tired, sweetie?" Oliveheart asked, her head cocking slightly. Mudlog shook his head, lifting his head to hear murmering and yowling. "Hey, watch it you dumb doormouse!" Snarled Dustkit, waving his tail. "Sorry!" Lilykit squeaked, beginning to quietly chuckle. Oliveheart flattenend her ears, giving Dustkit a serious gaze. "Mind your manners, Dustkit, that's no way to speak to your sister." The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 14:39, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw ventured farther into the forest, already halfway away from camp. She stopped for a moment, waiting for Duskwhisper and Cloudflight to catch up with her. Shadowpaw waited for a response from Stormpaw, his eyes narrowed to slits. Flamestar22 14:51, April 19, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry mama.." Dustkit murmered, grunting to himself before stepping back into his nest. Patchkit wiggled his haunches, leaping at Wolfkit. "Gotcha!" He hollered, chuckling. "Hey, get off my you big lug!" Complained Wolfkit, shoving the kit off and shaking his fur. The problem is not the problem. The problem is your attitude about the problem. Do you understand? 14:55, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw twitched his tail tip. "I'm sorry I'm still growi-" "Shadowpaw! We're patrolling the DarkClan border!" Mapleshine called, waving her tail.---- Scarletpaw yawned, lapping at her russet flecked pelt.Silverstar 15:04, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Hopegaze shook her pelt off as she walked out of the medicine den. She had recently caught greencough. She went to the freshkill pile to get something to eat. User:Peaceheart Blazeflame let out a yawn before stretching out, the somali's back arched as he stretched it. He caught Sunstorm's gaze and flattened his ears in annoyance, moving his gaze to Hiddenshade. Where was the black smoke tabby tom going? Was the deputy going on some mission?Silverstar 15:20, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Peacey!) Mottlespots hissed as Hopegaze padded forward. "Don't take another step! You'll make us all sick of greencough if you touch it!" Shadowpaw openend his jaws to speak, but closed them when Mapleshine called. "Coming.." He moaned, racing over to his mentor. Flamestar22 15:21, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Mapleshine watched as Shadowpaw stepped forward, flicking her tail once more. "We need to pay special attention to the DarkClan border, since there was recent trouble with them. Expect some action."---- Blazestorm lapped at his reddish fur.Silverstar 15:23, April 19, 2015 (UTC) "I'd love to shred their ears off," Murmered Shadowpaw, smirking. He stepped forward, taking in a fresh breeze of warm air. Flamestar22 15:26, April 19, 2015 (UTC) (Oh hai Peacey) Wolfclaw ran after her brother. Stormwillow sighed. "Just...just tell me if you have feelings for me." She turned around and padded to the nursery to check on her grand kits. When giventhe choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 16:34, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade returned to camp, his tail held high. "Mapleshine's patrol is now heading out, I need a hunting patrol of four cats."Silverstar 16:36, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe lifted her head, yawning. She had just recently fought in battle with her own mate, who was possessed by a demon, not to mention the fact they made him almost get himself killed on DarkClan territory. She nudged her mate with a paw, signaling him to get up. "I'll go," She meowed, meeting the smoke tabby warrior's gaze. Flamestar22 16:43, April 19, 2015 (UTC) "I'm going, I need a good hunting...Two more cats." Hiddenshade called out, sitting down and wrapping his tail around his paws.Silverstar 16:45, April 19, 2015 (UTC) "Wake up, sleepyhead," Blossomstripe teased, her tone echoing through camp. 'We're going on a hunting patrol with Hiddenshade." Shadowpaw walked alongside Mapleshine. "So, can we go shred some DarkClan cats now?" Flamestar22 16:48, April 19, 2015 (UTC) "Only if they're on our side of the border. If they aren't and you cross into their territory, they won't only shred you, they'll feed you to their kits." Mapleshine responded in a serious tone, walking along.Silverstar 16:49, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Shadowpaw rolled his eyes, gazing deeply into the DarkClan border. "I smell blood, do you think we should see what's going on?" He cocked his head, smirking slightly. Flamestar22 16:53, April 19, 2015 (UTC) "No, they're probably killing each other." Mapleshine replied curtly.---- Hiddenshade stretched slightly, fluffing his black-and-silver pelt as he waited for more cats to join his patrol.Silverstar 17:06, April 19, 2015 (UTC) (Shadowpaw has a plan for Patches.. hehe) "Aww, I wanna join in on the fun.." He stopped for a moment as a sighting of a brown and white tom. "Hey, that's the cat in DarkClan Blossomstripe told Birchstar about.." Flamestar22 17:07, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw padded up to Hiddenshade. "May I come Hiddenshade? I'm really good at scenting!" She mewed excitedly. Icyclaw11 17:26, April 19, 2015 (UTC) "I'm going!" Wrenflight called. "Much as I fear for Streampaw, I have to help the Clan as well." When giventhe choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 17:29, April 19, 2015 (UTC) "Alright then, we have our four. Let's move out!" Hiddenshade turned, making his way to the camp exit with his tail held high.---- Mapoleshine narrowed her eyes. "Correct, now let him be."---- Stormpaw finished eating his rabbit quickly.Silverstar 17:31, April 19, 2015 (UTC) "What about Thunderheart?" Asked Blossomstripe, flattening her ears. Shadowpaw sniffed the air once again. "It's.. Patches. The hidden son of Flamestar!" Flamestar22 17:34, April 19, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks Hiddenshade!" Skypaw mewed happily and joined Hiddenshade and the rest of the patrol. She waved goodbye to Stormpaw with a paw and turned forward. She already scented a mouse. "Hiddenshade? I think I scent a mouse nearby." Icyclaw11 17:50, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart got up and blinked. "Huh?" he meowed, waking up from his slumber. He got up and stretched. Thunderheart 17:58, April 19, 2015 (UTC) "Thunderheart!!" Blossomstripe called over her shoulder. "Come join Hiddenshade's patrol!" Flamestar22 18:05, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart ran after his mate. "It's good to be out of camp..." he paused, looking for words. "Without being posessed while out," he muttered finally. Thunderheart 18:07, April 19, 2015 (UTC) "Hiddenshade! I've gotton Thunderheart to join the patrol," Blossomstripe yowled. Flamestar22 18:11, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart breathed the fresh air. Thunderheart 18:13, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe walked alongside her mate and the patrol. Flamestar22 19:16, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Wrenflight twitched his ears worryingly. When giventhe choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 19:19, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Stormstrike appeared from the ferns, a squirrel fixed neatly into his jaws. His eyes sparkled with pride, shafts of light shining on his gray and black pelt. Twitching his whiskers in amusement, Stormstrike dropped his catch on the fresh-kill pile, purring with confidence. Flamestar22 20:51, April 19, 2015 Birdsong watched a mouse scamper by. He leaped, swiftly mopping it's neck. As he padded on, he caught a bird and another mouse. He proudly came back to ccamoe and dropped his catch.~Darkshine903'' 21:37, April 19, 2015 (UTC)'' T''hunderheart caught a mouse, a squirrel, and a sparrow. Thunderheart 22:41, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe spotted a small shrew, her eyes narrowed to slits. Wiggling her haunches, she leaped forward, sinking her claws into her prey. Clenching it in her jaws, she raised her head confidetly, returning to the patrol and waiting for the others to return. Flamestar22 22:48, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart bounded back to the patrol. "Nice catch," he purred, proud to have a good mate.----Riverclaw and Featherspirit were mooning over each other. Thunderheart 22:54, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe nodded in thanks to her mate, dropping her prey and nudging it towards Thunderheart. "Here, eat. You haven't eaten in a whole moon, most of the Clan hasn't.." Flamestar22 22:58, April 19, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks," Thunderheart meowed, licking his chops, but then hesitated. "What about you?" Thunderheart 23:27, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight went over to Emberpaw. April Showers bring May Flowers 23:31, April 19, 2015 (UTC) (oH, BLOSSOM CAN EXPECT THUNDERS KITS) Emberpaw meowed her greetings to Cloudflight, shaking her head. "Catch anything?" She meowed, nudging a dead rabbit towards her mentor. "I'm not that hungry," Blossomstripe mumbled, pain surging through her. "I haven't felt well, lately, but I'll be just fine." Flamestar22 23:37, April 19, 2015 (UTC) "Nice catch."Cloudflight mewed. "Do you have cramps?"she asked when her apprentice cringed. April Showers bring May Flowers 23:42, April 19, 2015 (UTC) (Blossom's apprentice was pregnant three moons fc time)Wrenflight slunk off as he scented a blackbird. "Be right back..." He quickly caught the bird. "My theory was right. Streampaw hasn't been eating." As he spoke, the starving queen launched herself at the prey pile, pulling off the biggest piece of freshkill she could find. She headed back to the nursery and started wolfing it down hungrily. When giventhe choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:44, April 19, 2015 (UTC) (Uh, Emberpaw never cringed..) Emberpaw nodded to Cloudflight, flattening her ears at her mentors sudden gaze. She shifted slightly, her gaze trailing deep into the forest. "Uhm, no.. I'm fine.." Flamestar22 23:55, April 19, 2015 (UTC) (OMG YESSSSSSSSSS) Thunderheart nodded slowly. "Maybe you should have Frostleaf look at you," he suggested. Thunderheart then hungrily chowed down on the shrew. He licked his chops when he was finished. "Thank you," he meowed. Thunderheart 00:30, April 20, 2015 (UTC) "No problem," She meowed, flattening her ears as pain surged through her once more. "Well, I guess your right.. I'll go take a visit to Frostleaf. I'll be back soon, Thunderheart," Blossomstripe meowed, rising to her paws and padding into the Medicine Den, calling out Frostleaf's name. Flamestar22 00:36, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart watched anxiously as his mate padded away. He hoped she was alright, althought he said she was Thunderheart 00:43, April 20, 2015 (UTC) (Why does when I go back to school, everyone RP's? -.- Maybe it's because it would be a Sunday for the rest of you...) Copperdusk woke up, rubbing her eyes with one paw. Yawning, she made her way out of the warriors' den. --The Ash Falls Down 04:40, April 20, 2015 (UTC) "Oh! Er... sorry, my mistake."Cloudflight stammered, embarrassed. ''What am I talking about! ''she hissed to herself. April Showers bring May Flowers 20:36, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Emberpaw flattenend her ears. "Oh, it's fine.." She shuffled her paws, pricking her ears. "Can we go back to camp now?" Blossomstripe waited outside of the medicine den, her belly aching with pain. Flamestar22 20:40, April 20, 2015 (UTC) (In my opinion, although Whiskers is great, she's pretty inactive. Some one should temporarily take over the Medicine Cat RP'ing when cats are in pain and stuff. I'm willing, and I'm very active. Just a suggestion) Thunderheart 21:21, April 20, 2015 (UTC) (True, but you'll need her permission before doing so.) Flamestar22 21:30, April 20, 2015 (UTC) (I know. That's why it's a suggestion. I am going to leave a message on her talk page about it) Thunderheart 21:32, April 20, 2015 (UTC) (Okay, but when she starts to regain activity, she'll become the new medicine cat. That's only if she approves of your decision. Let's get back to the roleplay now.) Flamestar22 21:35, April 20, 2015 (UTC) (I know, and okay) Thunderheart looked back at Hiddenshade, then at Blossomstripe, and then Hiddenshade again. "I...I have to go. I'll do some more hunting later," he called to Hiddenshade, then raced after Blossomstripe. He pressed his head against her side. "I couldn't stay away from you for any longer knowing you were feeling strange," he meowed worriedly. Thunderheart 21:49, April 20, 2015 (UTC) (errghh, Frostleaf really needs to reply.) "I-" Blossomstripe stared at him briefly. "I'm fine, Thunderheart. Just a little aching is all.." Suddenly, a loud thump clashed inside her belly. She had kits, but she hadn't known. Flamestar22 22:10, April 20, 2015 (UTC) (Ikr, but we must wait. She'll be on eventually. ) Thunderheart nodded slowly. Thunderheart 22:14, April 20, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, stop it andslow down the rp. These are unneeded posts that are pretty much nagging at me. I am very active, but I'm not going to limp to my computer every second for one character. ) Frostleaf examined the she-cat "kits, duh."'Silverstar' 23:19, April 20, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry I said anything) Thunderheart's heart skipped a beat. Blossomstripe was going to have their kits! "That's great!" he purred, rubbing his cheek against Blossomstripe's Thunderheart 23:21, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe flattenend her ears at the medicine cats expression. "Oh, yeah.. That's.. great.." She meowed, her voice almost a whisper. Her mouth and stomach throbbed in pain, and a sudden movement came inside her. Blossomstripe stood up, her belly starting to bulge as she put her head to Thunderheart's.. Pride sparkled in her eyes and the she-cat stood back on her limbs. Blossomstripe shook out her tortioseshell pelt, her pale eyes flickering over to the nursery. She grunted, flipping over onto her side in pain. Flamestar22 23:33, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart licked her between the ears. "They'll be great," he purred. He began to lick her, trying to soothe the pain. Thunderheart 23:35, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw stood up, walking over to Blossomstripe. "Something wrong?" she asked, amused. "You're expecting kits!" When giventhe choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:36, April 20, 2015 (UTC) "I guess.. Should I move to the nursery?" Blossomstripe murmered, drawing a paw over her ears. She looked at the medicine cat, feeling weak and pale. Flamestar22 23:39, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart stopped licking. "Should it hurt that much?" he asked, worried. Thunderheart 23:41, April 20, 2015 (UTC) "If it's paining you.." Streampaw thought for a moment. "Then I guess that there's a few big ones in there! They must be kicking a lot! I remember when my kits kept kicking me.." She sighed, recalling how much pain that the kits had caused. "I love them now. The worst pain happens during the birthing." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:45, April 20, 2015 (UTC) "I'll be fine," Blossomstripe purred, leaning over to lick Thunderheart's nose. "Thanks for your help, Frostleaf," The she-cat meowed, rising to her paws. She crept heavily on her paws, sliding into the nursery and letting out a painful groan as she flopped down. Flamestar22 23:46, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart followed, but then hesitated. He wondered if he should follow her or not. Thunderheart 23:50, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe slowly closed her eyes, letting out another grunt before drifting off to sleep. Flamestar22 23:52, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Purring, Streampaw headed back to the nursery. Swiftkit poked Blossomstripe with a paw before getting pulled away from the new queen to get a major scolding from Streampaw. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:55, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart decided to leave her to rest. She needed it. He then went hunting. He swiftly spotted a mouse and mopped it up, and then killed a shrew. Thunderheart 23:57, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe woke, her belly aching in the side. She kicked out her back legs, clenching her teeth. The calico colored she-cat grunted, her tail lashing against the ground of the den. Blossomstripe lift her head, shifting her eyes to the entrance. Sighing, she lowered her head, resting it on her paws. Flamestar22 23:59, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart caught a bird, and then missed another mouse. He missed a vole, a bird, and a squirrel. He was too distracted. He ran back to camp with his fresh-kill. He picked up the vole and carried it to the Nursery and to Blossomstripe. "How do you feel?" he asked gently, dropping the vole and nudging it to Blossomstripe. Thunderheart 00:06, April 21, 2015 (UTC) "Sick," Blossomstripe replied, her body continuing to throb. "I'll be fine.. But, if it isn't to much to ask, could you bring me some prey? It feels like I haven't eaten for moons.." Flamestar22 00:09, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart nodded to the vole. "Eat this while I'm gone. I'll get some more," he meowed, and ran off to get some more fresh kill for Blossomstripe. Thunderheart 00:10, April 21, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks," She meowed, lowering her head as another kick pushed at her belly. The kits were soon going to be born, any moment now. She nibbled on the mouse, losing her appetite after a short amount of time. Flamestar22 00:14, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw sighed and wondered where her beloved Frozenstream had gone. "It's hard to raise four kits. Very hard..." She closed her eyes as her kits fought for suckling places. "It really gets to you when you're young." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:17, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (As anticipation was kicking me in the face and punching my gut) Thunderheart brought a fat squirrel to Blossomstripe. "Here," he meowed, not knowing of her lost appetite. Thunderheart 00:18, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (THIS REALLLLY NEEDS ARCHIVED) Blossomstripe flattenend her ears, grabbing the rabbit. "T-thanks," She murmered, taking small bites and then scooting it away. "You.. can eat the rest.." Stormstrike poked his head into the Nursery, giving Blossomstripe a warm glance. "Everything okay? I heard you wern't feeling well." Flamestar22 00:23, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (Ikr, and IT'S A SQUIRREL NOT A RABBIT XD) Thunderheart nodded. "She's close to kitting," he explained before chowing down on the 'SQUIRREL '''Thunderheart 00:26, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (Didn't Blossomstripe just start expecting?!?) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:29, April 21, 2015 (UTC) (Look at some of the above posts. Flame said that they would come any second) Thunderheart 00:30, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan Category:Archives